


Making Christmas

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas can bring sadness... but may be not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Christmas

“I’m sorry I won’t see you on Christmas day,” Sean said sadly. “I wish I could.”

“You belong with your daughters on Christmas day. I understand that.”

“I know you understand it. I just wish...,” he sighed, his words trailing off.

Elijah studied him silently for a moment, then stood. “What do we do for a living?” he asked quietly, gazing down at Sean.

“We clean stables at the racetrack,” Sean replied without missing a beat.

“Jackass!” Elijah chuckled, reaching out to muss Sean’s hair. “We’re actors! Why can’t we pick a day and ACT as though it’s Christmas day!”

“Can we put up a Christmas tree?”

“Sure! Why not? I’ll even light a fire in the fireplace if you like.”

“Um, Elijah? We live in Southern California.”

“So?” Elijah slowly straddled Sean's lap, smiling as he felt Sean's arms wind around him and draw him closer.

"We can ACT as though it's cold outside," Elijah continued softly. "I'll even turn the AC on."

"I could cook Christmas dinner for us!"

"Nah, let's order in," Elijah countered. "I can think of better things for you to do with your hands than baste a turkey." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively then kissed Sean tenderly.

“Such as basting YOU?” Sean asked with a grin. "Presents though? Can we do presents?"

"Of course, dumbass! What's Christmas without presents? Eggnog too if you like."

"With Christmas cookies!"

"You'll gain back the weight you lost," Elijah warned teasingly.

"Don't care. Want cookies."

"Then cookies it is," Elijah laughed.

"We'll make our own Christmas, baby."

"We will. And it'll be joyous."

Sean clutched him close, his face pressed to Elijah's neck. "You carry joy inside you, Elijah," he murmured. "That's your gift to me on Christmas and always."

“It’s our gift to each other. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
